


Dream Team and Co

by yellowleader



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, Texting, character tags will be added to as people are added, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleader/pseuds/yellowleader
Summary: Dreamwastaken: in this server we’ve coded it that every day, a new person will randomly be chosen as adminDreamwastaken: meaning that person will be the only one with the power to nickname people, let anyone in, ban them, or delete the server entirely
Relationships: Ambiguous Relationships - Relationship, no significant shipping just the same jokes they make on the smp
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic follows the guidelines of what the content creators have said is okay to the best of my knowledge (ex. who's okay with shipping, who doesnt want their real names used, who wants to be left out of fanfiction entirely, etc). if ive made any mistakes or if CCs change their minds (or if a CC comes across it and dislikes something) then i will edit it if possible or, worst case scenario, remove it
> 
> this is loosely inspired by itisjosh's [please stop texting me i'm in class], by which i mostly mean that after reading it i wanted to write my own chatfic that takes place in a college au that includes sleepy bois inc. if i knew how to link to it i would, but i dont so i can only say you ABSOLUTELY SHOULD READ IT IT IS DELIGHTFUL. i dont think my work will be similar to it other than what ive mentioned, but if readers or itisjosh think so, again i can edit it or take it down
> 
> anyway i had a lot of fun writing this first chapter and ive already begun writing the second one!

_ Add a server? _

_ -Create My Own _

_ -For me and my friends _

_ -Server name? _

_ Welcome to  _ **_Dream Team and Co._ **

_ #general _

_ → Georgenotfound hopped into the server. _

_ Georgenotfound: What is this? _

_ → Yay you made it, Sapnap! _

_ → Technoblade just arrived. Seems OP- please nerf. _

_ Dreamwastaken: hold on I’ll tell you when everyone gets here _

_ → Welcome BadBoyHalo. Say hi! _

_ BadBoyHalo: Hi! owo _

_ → Skeppy just showed up! _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh hi skeppy!! _

_ Skeppy: hi baaaaad _

_ → WilburSoot just joined. Everyone look busy! _

_ → A wild ItsFundy appeared. _

_ WilburSoot: awww it knows you’re a furry fundy _

_ ItsFundy: STOP. _

_ WilburSoot: my wild lil boy _

_ → QuackityHQ just slid into the server. _

_ QuackityHQ: thats RIGHT i did _

_ QuackityHQ: whats this for again _

_ Dreamwastaken: that’s almost everyone _

_ → Everyone welcome TheEret! _

_ BadBoyHalo: Welcome Eret!! _

_ TheEret: hi? _

_ → Welcome, KarlJacobs. We hope you brought pizza. _

_ Sapnap: BABY _

_ KarlJacobs: sapnap!! _

_ Dreamwastaken: there we go _

_ Georgenotfound: Now do we get to know why you’ve summoned us all here? _

_ Dreamwastaken: so impatient georgie _

_ Dreamwastaken: well one we needed a server with all of us so i don’t have to hop between like seven different groupchats  _

_ Dreamwastaken: and two  _

_ Dreamwastaken: if you’ll look at the bot list you’ll see one fundy lovingly made for me _

_ ItsFundy: wait, this is what it was for? _

_ Dreamwastaken: in this server we’ve coded it that every day, a new person will randomly be chosen as admin _

_ Dreamwastaken: meaning that person will be the only one with the power to nickname people, let anyone in, ban them, or delete the server entirely _

_ Georgenotfound: Are you kidding me? This is just a timebomb. _

_ BadBoyHalo: Why would you put something like that in a friend server? _

_ Dreamwastaken: for fun and profit _

_ Technoblade: What profit? _

_ Dreamwastaken: there’s no profit i just think it’ll be fun _

_ Dreamwastaken: plus it means no arguments about someone wanting admin status _

_ Skeppy: yeah but um can you make me admin _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh nooooo… >.< _

_ BadBoyHalo: If Skeppy gets admin this server will become a mess… _

_ Skeppy: thats not true!!!!! _

_ BadBoyHalo: When I let you on my server you reorganized all of my channels and locked me out of half of them! _

_ Skeppy: i dont think i did that _

_ BadBoyHalo: I have screenshots! _

_ Skeppy: theyre all edited _

_ Technoblade: Why am I here, exactly? I’m not in any group chats with you. _

_ Technoblade: And how did you get my Discord handle? _

_ BadBoyHalo: Um……. that’s my fault I think. _

_ BadBoyHalo: He asked me for it? _

_ Technoblade: How did you have it. _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh, I got it from the captain of the fencing team! uwu _

_ BadBoyHalo: She said it was the easiest way to contact you. _

_ Technoblade: Why would you want to contact me. _

_ BadBoyHalo: Because we’re both on the fencing team…? And if a meeting got cancelled or there was anything else you should know, I’d be able to tell you! _

_ Technoblade: Suspicious. _

_ BadBoyHalo: No, it’s not…? O_o _

_ Dreamwastaken: you talk a lot more over text than in person _

_ Dreamwastaken: and now he’s gone quiet, okay _

_ WilburSoot: he does that _

_ KarlJacobs: thanks for adding me!! _

_ Sapnap: baby if he left you out i would steal his phone just to add you _

_ KarlJacobs: or just wait until you got admin! _

_ Sapnap: no i would steal _

_ BadBoyHalo: Or you could just ask him… >-< _

_ Sapnap: no _

_ Dreamwastaken: i think we get the point sappynappy _

_ QuackityHQ: since WHEN are you two dating?? _

_ Sapnap: oh its just a joke _

_ KarlJacobs: our love is a joke to you? _

_ Sapnap: shhh baby sweetie loml im trying to explain it to big q _

_ QuackityHQ: it better be a joke _

_ QuackityHQ: SINCE KARL LOVES ME WAY MORE GOTTEM _

_ Sapnap: HOLD UP _

_ Dreamwastaken: just made a new channel for whatever this is so move it there _

_ #love-triangle-isolation-zone _

_ KarlJacobs: sooo… _

_ KarlJacobs: sapnap ive got a funny story for you! _

_ #general _

_ Dreamwastaken: and now we can all just mute that _

_ ItsFundy: do we get our own channel to flirt in? _

_ WilburSoot: absolutely not _

_ WilburSoot: dream is not allowed to flirt with my son _

_ ItsFundy: well that’s _

_ ItsFundy: there’s at least two things wrong with that sentence _

_ Dreamwastaken: well damn i guess if wilbur doesn’t want me to flirt with my own fiancé i guess i can’t _

_ Georgenotfound: You can’t even capitalize your sentences but you’ll go to the effort of getting an e with an accent? _

_ Dreamwastaken: i can’t believe that’s what you’re hung up on _

_ Dreamwastaken: it was autocorrect btw _

_ Georgenotfound: That makes so much more sense. _

_ TheEret: can someone get sapnap and quackity out of our dorm? _

_ TheEret: karl just jumped out the window but they wont leave _

_ QuackityHQ: ILL LEAVE WHEN HE GIVES ME MY MAN _

_ TheEret: he LEFT if you want karl GO AFTER HIM _

_ TheEret: i no longer need someone to get them out of my dorm room _

_ Dreamwastaken: i’m already like halfway there can i come by anyway _

_ TheEret: oh yeah definitely dude _

_ TheEret: karl and i were about to order pizza if you want some _

_ KarlJacobs: save me a few slices please?? _

_ TheEret: how do you have time to text when you have two boyfriends chasing you _

_ KarlJacobs: the risk of my roomie eating all of my pizza is way scarier than whatever theyre going to do to mokay nevermind sapnap is SO FAST _

_ WilburSoot: you suckers and your on-campus dorm rooms _

_ ItsFundy: everyone knows you and techno live with your dad _

_ WilburSoot: which is infinitely better than dorms yes absolutely? _

_ ItsFundy: everyone also knows you live with your annoying little brother _

_ WilburSoot: i would tell you to respect your uncle but tommy deserves no respect _

_ Technoblade: It would immediately go to his head. _

_ WilburSoot: have you just been lurking? _

_ Technoblade: I didn’t have anything to say. _

_ Technoblade: But while I have you here, Phil is making dinner so get home soon. _

_ WilburSoot: tell him im bringing his grandson _

_ ItsFundy: i need to finish this paper before tomorrow wilbur _

_ WilburSoot: are you really going to turn down free philza food _

_ ItsFundy: …………………… _

_ ItsFundy: okay come pick me up from the library _

_ WilburSoot: omw _

_ Skeppy: awwww everyones meeting up to eat _

_ Skeppy: i want dinner toooooo _

_ BadBoyHalo: Come over! owo _

_ BadBoyHalo: Quackity seems busy so he won’t mind if you come to our room! _

_ Skeppy: omg youre trying to fuck me _

_ BadBoyHalo: WHAT?? _

_ BadBoyHalo: First of all, LANGUAGE! ono _

_ BadBoyHalo: Secondly you said you wanted dinner!! I was inviting you over for dinner!! _

_ Skeppy: when your roommates out,,,, suspicious _

_ BadBoyHalo: Well fine! We can go out to eat! _

_ Skeppy: and now you want a date _

_ BadBoyHalo: aksdlasjdals _

_ BadBoyHalo: Noooooo! _

_ BadBoyHalo: Well we can’t go to your room because Vurb is there so what do you want Skeppy?? _

_ Skeppy: im just trolling you im already in the elevator _

_ Skeppy: be at your room in a minute <3 _

_ BadBoyHalo: You… are a total muffinhead Skeppy. :/  _

_ QuackityHQ: LANGUAGE BADBOYHALO _

_ BadBoyHalo: Don’t ‘LANGUAGE’ me when you curse all the time! _

_ QuackityHQ: m*ffinhead is the WORST word you could EVER say weve said this before! how could you! _

_ BadBoyHalo: YOU said that! I did not agree with you! _

_ QuackityHQ: its basically a slur….. you really just called your best friend in the world a m*ffinhead _

_ BadBoyHalo: Uuuugh!! _

_ BadBoyHalo: Shouldn’t you be chasing down Karl or something?? _

_ QuackityHQ: already caught him _

_ Sapnap: uh IM the only one that caught him _

_ QuackityHQ: but im the one who got his sweater when he wiggled out of it and escaped so whos the real winner here? _

_ KarlJacobs: im cold now :c _

_ Sapnap: come back baby ill warm you up _

_ QuackityHQ: ignore that guy and come to me i just heard him say hey mamas to a flock of freshman _

_ Sapnap: NO I DIDNT _

_ KarlJacobs: im already on my way back to the dorms so why dont you guys come back _

_ KarlJacobs: (and return my sweater) _

_ KarlJacobs: weve got pizza! _

_ KarlJacobs: wait did you order enough for them too _

_ Dreamwastaken: yeah eret figured this would happen _

_ KarlJacobs: okay sweet _

_ KarlJacobs: come over! c: _

_ QuackityHQ: im keeping the sweater _

_ Sapnap: i dunno _

_ Sapnap: this is more grandpa fit than your usual divorced dad look _

_ QuackityHQ:  _ _ ¿ _ _ ME PERDONAS? _

_ Sapnap: why did you say it out loud and message it at the same time _

_ QuackityHQ: for the people who arent here _

_ Sapnap: like half of the chat is together now _

_ QuackityHQ: then its for the other half _

_ Technoblade: We don’t really need the play by play. _

_ QuackityHQ: technoblade! _

_ QuackityHQ: whatever you say man! _

_ QuackityHQ: and not bc you scare the shit out of me but just because i respect you as the huge strong powerful swordfighter you are _

_ QuackityHQ: haha how is your silence worse than your proper punctuation texting _

_ QuackityHQ: shutting up now _

_ #general _

_ Dreamwastaken: at midnight tonight the bot should work and take away my admin status and give it to someone else _

_ Dreamwastaken: im going to sleep but if anyones still awake and it doesnt work _

_ Dreamwastaken: tell fundy bc its his bot lol _

_ Dreamwastaken: night everyone _


	2. Chapter 2

_ #general _

_ BadBoyHalo: Well, it isn’t me…. _

_ Georgenotfound: Why are you up so early? _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh I have a class at seven! You? _

_ Georgenotfound: I forgot to mute the groupchat before I went to sleep _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh no! >.< _

_ BadBoyHalo: Sorry I woke you! _

_ BadBoyHalo: But also good morning! _

_ Technoblade: Wilbur is the new admin. _

_ BadBoyHalo: ...huh. I don’t think he’ll do anything too chaotic, then… _

_ Technoblade: He won’t even wake up before noon today. _

_ Technoblade: Nothing’s going to happen. _

_ #general _

_ WilburSoot: JOKES ON YOU THE BLADE _

_ Dreamwastaken: what the hell _

_ WilburSoot: DREAM YOU BITCH _

_ Dreamwastaken: wait a minute _

_ WilburSoot: WHY WOULD YOU NOT ADD M E _

_ big d: tommy? _

_ big d: change my nickname back right now _

_ gogchamp: Don’t change it. _

_ gogchamp: Wait _

_ snapchat: whos this guy? _

_ big d: i think it’s wilburs little brother _

_ FUCK: TOMMY! LANGUAGE! CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW! _

_ potato king: Hold on. I’ll get him. _

_ e-simp: wait wait WAIT BLADE NO _

_ e-simp: JOKES ON YOU IVE BARRICADED THE DOOR _

_ e-simp: GET OFF THE ROOF _

_ e-simp: IM NOT LETTING YOU IN AND IF YOU BREAK ANOTHER WINDOW DAD WIL BE PISSED _

_ FUCK: Techno breaks windows? O_o _

_ potato king: As far as you’re concerned, any window I’ve ever broken was unintentional, and nothing can be proven otherwise. _

_ BIG Q: AYYYY TOMMYYYYYY _

_ e-simp: AYYYYYYYYYY BIG QQQQQQQ _

_ e-simp: HOLD ON IM GONNA ADD MYSELF SO I CAN STOP USING WILBURS PHONE _

_ big d: goddamn it _

_ FUCK: LANGUAGE, DREAM. _

_ → Brace yourselves. Tommyinnit just joined the server. _

_ Tommyinnit: much better _

_ Tommyinnit: OH WAIT _

_ BIGGEST MAN: MUCH BETTER _

_ FURRY: tommy PLEASE change my name back. please change my name back. please  _

_ BIGGEST MAN: no _

_ LGBBQ: i for one want to keep my new nickname _

_ gogchamp: What does that even mean Eret? _

_ LGBBQ: lgbt but bbq because of the treehouse incident _

_ gogchamp: The what? _

_ big d: oh mannnnn i remember hearing about that back in high school _

_ BIGGEST MAN: CHUMP _

_ BIGGEST MAN: green boy wasnt even around for the treehouse incident what a BITCH _

_ gogchamp: Wait it was a local thing? Eret I thought you were here on a student visa too? _

_ LGBBQ: yeah but i was friends with wilbur before he tommy and philza moved to america _

_ LGBBQ: so i came to visit and ended up being around for the treehouse incident _

_ carl: i just wanna remind everyone that i was on the right side of history for that one and we totally won it guys!! _

_ BIGGEST MAN: YOU WERE IN THERE WITH THAT BASTARD WHEN IT BURNED DOWN _

_ carl: we totally won it! _

_ gogchamp: Someone ACTUALLY explain please _

_ BIG Q: yknow schlatt? schlatt 46? future president jebediah schlatt? _

_ potato king: Just as you sent that message, Wilbur woke up. _

_ potato king: I think he has a sixth sense just for knowing when someone’s talking about Schlatt. _

_ potato king: Tommy, he wants his phone. _

_ BIGGEST MAN: NO _

_ BIG Q: WELL _

_ BIG Q: wilbur n techno n tommy built a treehouse and schlatt took it over _

_ BIG Q: SO TECHNOBLADE GOT A BUNCH OF FIREWORKS AND WILBUR S E T T H E M O F F WHILE SCHLATT WAS INSIDE _

_ FUCK: Aren’t fireworks illegal in this state?! O_O _

_ potato king: Yes. _

_ LGBBQ: apparently making jokes about arson while the beloved treehouse was burning down was (in tommy’s words) ‘not pog’ _

_ BIGGEST MAN: pretty weirdchamp bro _

_ LGBBQ: correction- it was weirdchamp _

_ FURRY: i didn’t know you and wilbur were friends before college _

_ FURRY: is that why you came here? _

_ FURRY: also tommy PLEASE change my name back im so sorry for taking the last of the mashed potatoes last night _

_ potato king: Some crimes can never be forgiven. _

_ LGBBQ: kind of _

_ LGBBQ: the college has a great program for foreign students and they actually offered me money to come here so _

_ LGBBQ: but i only looked at it because wilbur mentioned it _

_ BIGGEST MAN: MY HS HAS THAT TOO _

_ BIGGEST MAN: thats why TUBBO is _

_ BIGGEST MAN: OH SHIT _

_ BIGGEST MAN: IM GONNA INVITE TUBBO _

_ big d: oh hell yes get him in here _

_ FUCK: Language, Dream! _

_ big d: you can’t language me when your name is fuck _

_ FUCK: WELL I WISH IT WASN’T A SWEAR EITHER. _

_ FUCK: Can whoever is the admin tomorrow please change it back...? _

_ → Big Tubbo_ showed up! _

_ BIGGEST MAN: BIG T _

_ Tubbo_: tommy!! _

_ BIGGEST MAN: WAIT SAY SOMETHING NOW _

_ BIG MAN: hi!! _

_ BIG MAN: oh thats kinda stupdi _

_ BIG MAN: tommy thats confusing chang it  _

_ BIG T: oh thats much better!!! _

_ BIGGEST MAN: NEVER CALL ME STUPID AGAIN _

_ BIG T: ummm _

_ BIG T: hi everyone!! i dont know why im here _

_ BIGGEST MAN: DONT IGNORE ME!!! _

_ big d: hey tubbo _

_ BIG T: dream??? _

_ big d: yup _

_ big d: tommys just going power hungry because he stole wilburs phone _

_ potato king: Speaking of, Wilbur’s telling Phil. _

_ BIGGEST MAN: tell him ill give him his phone IF he keeps me n tubbo in the chat _

_ potato king: He accepts your deal. _

_ #general _

_ e-simp: i am a liar and criminal at heart _

_ BIG T: awwww you kickd tommy? _

_ BIG T: but im still here? _

_ WilburSoot: of course youre still here tubbo _

_ WilburSoot: tubbo in chat what will he do _

_ BIG T: :) _

_ saintbad: Thank you Wilbur! _

_ furry: this isnt any better _

_ WilburSoot: my little furry son _

_ WilburSoot: goede jongen beste jongen _

_ furry: that took too long for you to type _

_ furry: did you just google translate that _

_ WilburSoot: duolingo didnt teach me how to call you a good boy in dutch yet _

_ furry: maybe thats a good thing _

_ Skeppy: aw i missed everythingggg _

_ saintbad: I don’t even think he changed your nickname, Skeppy. _

_ saintbad: Also why were you quiet all morning? I missed you. _

_ Skeppy: hahahaaaa _

_ Skeppy: its a really funny story actually _

_ Skeppy: yknow how you sent me home and said not to stay up _

_ saintbad: Skeppyyyyy. _

_ Skeppy: it was vurbs fault!! _

_ saintbad: Okay, I believe that. _

_ Skeppy: i really tried to go to bed on time _

_ saintbad: Well, it’s the thought that counts… _

_ Skeppy: exactly! _

_ Skeppy: so its not that bad that i slept through class today! _

_ saintbad: SKEPPY… _

_ #general _

_ carl: @WilburSoot please change my name its spelled with a k actually _

_ BIG Q: CARLOS...  _

_ gogy: We’re in class right now, he’s not checking his phone. _

_ dream: and why are you checking yours huh? suspicious _

_ gogy: Probably because I have a good grade in this class so I can afford to get a little distracted. _

_ gogy: Also because he’s… busy. _

_ [gogy (#general) sent unknown-423.png] _

_ sapnap: is he okay _

_ gogy: He’s been writing nonstop the entire lecture. _

_ gogy: At one point I thought he was asleep but he was still writing. Just with his eyes closed. _

_ potato king: Ignore it. He’s just burdened by knowledge. _

_ gogy: What does that even mean? _

_ gogy: Techno _

_ gogy: Technoblade. _

_ dream: busy _

_ gogy: What? _

_ dream: busy _

_ saintbad: Uuuugh. _

_ saintbad: George, can you tell Dream that he can’t just show up to fencing club and challenge Technoblade to a duel? _

_ saintbad: I don’t think he’s ever held a foil in his life. :/ _

_ gogy: He WHAT _

_ saintbad: Um, Technoblade says that, to answer your question, Wilbur is ‘just like that.’ _

_ saintbad: And yes, Dream is trying to fight him, but the captain won’t let him. _

_ saintbad: I don’t know what he’s trying to do, challenging one of the best in our club. _

_ BIG Q: one of the best?? _

_ BIG Q: who is better with a sword than that guy??? _

_ saintbad: Wellllll. _

_ saintbad: We don’t know! _

_ BIG Q: HUH? _

_ saintbad: I said we don’t know! _

_ saintbad: He refuses to have a bout with me so we’re both considered ‘the best’. _

_ BIG Q: HUH??? _

_ BIG T: tommy says to tell evryone that techno is afraid of bbh _

_ BIG Q: HUHHHHH??? _

_ saintbad: Aw, no he’s not! _

_ saintbad: ...I was going to tell him to check the server so he could refute that, but he walks away when I get within ten feet of him. _

_ saintbad: Why would Technoblade be afraid of ME? _

_ Skeppy: because youre secretly terrifying _

_ saintbad: WHAT? _

_ saintbad: How am I secretly terrifying?? _

_ Skeppy: remember when spifey stole your dumb stuffed animal and you said you wanted his head on a platter _

_ saintbad: Roberto is NOT dumb. _

_ Skeppy: and you picked the lock to his room and ransacked it until you found it _

_ saintbad: Well he shouldn’t have stolen Roberto! u_u _

_ Skeppy: and you have a throwing knife collection _

_ Skeppy: and you know how to fire a gun _

_ Skeppy: and youre the best at fencing _

_ BIG Q: HE WHAT _

_ BIG Q: this is a fucking joke _

_ saintbad: LANGUAGE! ONO _

_ saintbad: And no, it’s all true. _

_ BIG Q: youre tellin me you wont say DAMN but you have a KNIFE COLLECTION _

_ saintbad: They’re just for professional competitions! _

_ BIG Q: WHAT KIND OF COMPETITIONS _

_ saintbad: Throwing knife competitions, obviously! _

_ [skeppy (#general) sent badboyknifethrower.MOV] _

_ dream: bad you have to teach me that right now _

_ saintbad: I don’t think I want to do that! _

_ saintbad: Where did you go, anyway? _

_ saintbad: ...and where is Technoblade? _

_ dream: bad you have to teach me that in like ten minutes after i kick techno’s ass _

_ saintbad: Oh no. _

_ #general _

_ potato king: I don’t know why he even tried. _

_ potato king: And no, I’m not afraid of Bad. _

_ potato king: I’m just not foolish enough to lower my guard around him. _

_ BIG Q: what does that even MEAN _

_ #general _

_ gogy: I’m muting the chat for the night. _

_ gogy: And I better get admin tomorrow so I can fix my name. _

_ dream: maybe if you’re lucky _

_ dream: or maybe i’ll get it instead and change it to whatever i want _

_ gogy: You can get it again? _

_ dream: it’s completely random _

_ dream: i could get it every day or never again _

_ potato king: I hope I get it so I can delete this whole server. _


End file.
